1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroless plating device which is utilized in performing electroless plating, and particularly to an electroless plating device capable of uniformly depositing material for plating.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, in performing the electroless plating, air is blown into a plating solution for the purpose of preventing self-decomposition of the plating solution.
As such an electroless plating device, a device is known which is described in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 312983/1988. A front view of the device described in the publication is shown in FIG. 4.
In FIG. 4, a reference numeral 1 designates an electroless plating tank for accommodating an electroless plating solution 6, 2, a draft pipe for blowing bubbles into the electroless plating solution 6, 3, bubbles (air), and 4, an object for plating. In the electroless plating device having such a construction, the electrolytic plating solution 6 is provided in the electroless plating tank 1, of which temperature is maintained at a predetermined temperature. Next, air is blown from a draft pipe 2 into the electroless plating solution 6. The object for plating 4 is immersed in the electroless plating solution, thereby performing the plating.
However, in the conventional electroless plating device, since blowing-out openings of the draft pipe 2 are provided at the bottom side of the object for plating 4, the bubbles 3 blown out from the blowing-out opening contact the object for plating 4. Since the electroless plating solution 6 does not contact the object for plating 4 at a portion thereof contacting the bubbles 3, a material for plating is not deposited at the portion contacting the bubbles 3. Furthermore, at the portion contacting the bubbles 3 wherein the material for plating is not deposited, the surface of the object for plating 4 is oxidized. Accordingly, the material for plating is not deposited at the portion hereinafter, the deposition of the material for plating becomes nonuniform.